warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 101
Devstream #101 aired on November 18th 2017 @ 2pm ET The crew on the couch was back this week with Devstream 101. While jokes about “how to Devstream” were made, this broadcast was filled with information about new Grineer enemies, Teralyst Variants, Damage Proc changes, and more. This stream was pretty image, gameplay and description-heavy, so if you want to see every detail, be sure to watch the full episode in its entirety. Those of you who want the TL;DW version, keep on reading below. Housekeeping *The 4 year anniversary for PS4 is here! If you’re a PS4 Tenno, be sure to check your inbox and unwrap your gift. You can also get your hands on two PS4-exclusive Noggles by completing their respective Alerts, and get the time-limited Color Picker in the Market for 1 Credit! Full details can be found Click here for full contest details. *If you’re a video whiz, make your own Warframe Trailer for the chance to win $10,000 USD. Click here to enter and learn more. *Warframe Comic No. 2 is being released on Nov 22. Find out how to get your hands on a copy here. *TennoGen Round 11 is still being vetted since it has over 30 potential items. The biggest round EVER? Stay tuned for the announcement to find out! *The 24 Hour Gift of the Lotus Alert is live on all platforms! Plains of Eidolon Since Plains of Eidolon’s release last month, we’ve been iterating upon and updating this new Landscape week after week. This week we adjusted the Bounty system (see more details in the Remote Observer at the bottom of this post), but the Devs announced some other changes that are in the pipeline: *Dynamic weather is being worked on! *Eidolon Hunting matchmaking is being added so you can be grouped with fellow Teralyst hunters. Speaking of Teralysts, we also revealed a new Eidolon that will be making an appearance on the Plains: To prevent spoilers, you can see it in action at this link here. The ‘Megalyst’ is bigger, with a new weapon (a rock arm instead of a tree) and new attacks. Its combat style will be different from the Teralyst to mix up the ways in which players engage in Eidolon content. Some of its attacks will be similar to the Teralyst, but more aggressive; it will also have certain points where players need to get close and other points where you should get faaar away. Currently it is undecided if more than one Eidolon will be on the Plains at once, but it mostly comes down to performance. Finally, another Teralyst variant has been confirmed to be in the works as well. Khora For those who missed Devstream 100, our next Warframe was announced! Khora comes with an exalted whip and her own Kavat, and can change her damage type between Impact, Puncture, and Slash. The system at which she will be able to swap between types might be similar to Ivara’s Quiver ability. At the time of writing this, one of her powers will result in a 100% proc of the damage type you have selected. As for her quest, we have no concrete details to share, but it probably will be Syndicate-related. Impact, Puncture, Slash Damage (IPS) When making Khora, we were prompted to take a harder look at the current IPS damage system. As a result, some changes are being made to help with damage scaling and to encourage the use of diverse damage types. The strength of each proc will now scale with the amount of damage you are dealing for that specific type. With this change, the scaling of the procs will be tweaked as follows: *Puncture – currently, this damage type makes an enemy weaker by 30%. With the scaling system, you can make your enemies do up to 90% reduced damage based on your weapon modding. *Impact – at the moment of writing this, an impact proc will cause your foe to stagger. The severity of this stagger will grow with your damage output, from a bigger stagger, to knockdown, to even rag dolling for a certain amount of time. *Slash – the Devs didn’t reveal if there were any changes for this proc planned, but they did mention that they’d take a look at the number of Slash procs you can have stacked with this new scaling system’s implementation. In taking a look at physical damage, Scott did mention that there was discussion about elemental damage scaling as well. Blast was used as an example; a possible change would be to have an immediate ragdoll upon proc that scales in duration. Finally, as part of this revision, we will be re-evaluating what happens when status chance goes over 100% on a weapon. Grineer Ghouls Rebecca was ambushed by some terrifying new Grineer units on the Plains in this stream as well. You can see the horrors in action in this link Here’s what we do know: *They are incubated in bags buried in the ground and pop out, ambushing you. *One has explosives tied to its arms, which it uses to propel itself at you. *One has a buzz saw, which will actually be added as a player weapon next year. *One has dual flamethrowers. Twin Ignis when? *These Ghoul units all share a common ability which negatively affects Warframe when killed. Dungeons and Dragons players might be familiar with a similar mechanic. Here’s a closer look at a few of them in a sandbox level: Dev101-Ghouls1.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/VelvetyFirmDassie Dev101-Ghouls2.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/ComposedSimpleAlpaca There are also two more units that haven’t appeared in-mission quite yet. This guy has a hook tongue. Gross. Dev101-Ghouls3.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/QueasyIdleAmbushbug This guy has drill on his hands. Dev101-Ghouls4.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/KindlyAnyCuckoo Some of these might make it into the game this year, but out of the 5 different units, I can’t confirm if all or only some will be plaguing the Plains in 2017. Fan Weapons Do you remember seeing the concept art for Fan weapons? Well, they’re final becoming a reality. Geoff informed us that they should be coming this year: Dev101-Fans.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/OffensiveNaiveAbyssiniangroundhornbill Tenno Shotgun FINALLY! You can expect this weapon to release this year. Dev101-TennoShotgun.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/CheerfulAngelicAlligatorsnappingturtle Mirage We’re making a change to Mirage’s 2 – hitting it spawns a gift for your foes! Its effect changes depending on light level. In the light, it causes a radial blind when opened. In the dark, it explodes when opened. Dark indeed. Dev101-Mirage.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/WelllitBogusJay Focus We discussed Focus system changes in Devstream 100, so for full context about what’s coming, be sure to check that out! In addition to those tweaks, we are planning on doing balance pass on nodes before we do the full refund and respec. Node costs will be reduced and the curve has been reduced. Other Development Tidbits *Custom Dojo Obstacle Courses are coming in the form of a brand new sandbox room for you to customize. *We are doing a Companion and Sentinel review to ensure they all are balanced and fulfill their own niche. *New Reticle feedback changes are coming to indicate when you are sprinting, when you are hovering over enemies (it turns red), and when you do a one-hit kill. *Riven Transmutation is being discussed. *Being able to visit your friends in their Orbiters is on the table! We even have a programmer assigned to it, but no timeline of when it’ll be implemented. New content will be coming with this feature. Other Schedule Tidbits *Umbra will be coming in 2018. *Next Devstream is will be Sound-focused. *Next big update will be Corpus-centric. *3 Warframes will be available in the next Prime Vault. Frost, Ember and WHO??? Source:Devstream #101 Overview Category:Update 22